mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcin Held vs. Murad Machaev
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season seven lightweight tournament. Murad Machaev came into the fight undefeated. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Held landed a jumping kick to the face, they clinched. Held stuffed a single off a missed high knee there. Four thirty-five as they broke. They exchanged. Four fifteen remaining. Held kneed the face. They exchanged in close. Four minutes remaining. Three thirty-five. Held landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Held missed a high spinning back kick. He has Muchaev off balance for sure who is throwing wild punches in return there. Two thirty-five as Held landed a clubbing right, got a trip nicely there. He landed a short left. Two fifteen. Held landed lefts under as Muchaev stood. Held kneed the face. Muchaev put the hand down. Two minutes. Held worked a single. Muchaev defended. They reclinched. They broke, one thirty-five. One fifteen. Muchaev's always backpedaling indeed, he landed a good one-two combo there. One minute as Muchaev ran away. Held is stalking, he missed a spinning back fist, worked a double. Muchaev defended. Thirty-five. Held kneed the leg, he got a beautiful lateral drop to side control with fifteen, he was taking the back, wow, he rolled for a leglock. Muchaev pulled out and ran. The first round ended, they touched gloves. 10-9 Held without a doubt. The second round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Muchaev landed a left, Held worked a double but he was hurt. Four minutes. Held almost pulled guard. They reclinched. They broke. Three thirty-five. Muchaev landed an uppercut and a left. And another. Held seems a bit gassed. Three fifteen. Muchaev dropped Held with two big rights, stood over him. Three minutes as Muchaev kicked the thigh. He let him up. Held kneed the body twice as they clinched. Two or three lefts as they broke from Muchaev. Two thirty. Two fifteen. Held faked the spin. Two minutes. Held tried to fake the spin and went for a rolling leglock, was trying an inverted triangle. He underhooked the leg. One thirty-five as Muchaev pulled out and let him up. Nope not yet. He kicked the thigh. He let him up. One fifteen. Muchaev landed a left hook nicely over the top. One minute. Held landed an inside kick there, they clinched and broke. Thirty-five. Muchaev landed a clipping right there. Fifteen. Held missed a spinning wheel kick, stuffed a double. The second round ended. 10-9 Muchaev. The third round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged wildly. Four thirty-five. Held faked the spin. He's definitely looking tired now. Four fifteen. Held landed an iffy inside kick. Four minutes left as Held landed an inside kick, Held went down, Muchaev kicked the leg twice and let him up. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Held landed a right. Held landed a jab. Two thirty-five remaining. Two fifteen. Two minutes. One thirty-five. They're throwing but nothing significant. One fifteen as Muchaev stuffed a single. Held landed a jab. One minute. Both are tired. Thirty-five remaining. Held landed an iffy leg kick. Muchaev blocked a spinning wheel kick and stuffed a single eating a counter left. Ten seconds. Held missed a spinning back fist. The third round ended and they hugged. 10-9 Muchaev. 29-28 Muchaev. Oh it's Machaev and I kept writing Muchaev haha. 29-28 UD for Held.. Wow.